Lyndi Thibodeaux
Name: Thibodeaux, Lyndi Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Cheerleading School: Barry Coleson High School Appearance: Lyndi has long hair, nearly waist-length, that is a mocha brown in color and has been highlighted different shades of blonde and red. She almost always wears it in a ponytail. She has large, round, light blue eyes and eyebrows that are so slightly arched that they almost appear straight. Lyndi has a thin face with highly defined cheekbones and large, pouty lips. She does not wear much makeup, but the makeup that she applies makes her look much older than 16. She has often been mistaken for being 19 or 20 years old. Lyndi has worn makeup ever since she turned 13, not so much because she wanted to look older, but because she is a perfectionist and deems it necessary to hide her "flawed" skin. Of course, Lyndi counts a few freckles and a light mole near her right ear lobe as flaws. Lyndi's ears are pierced twice in each lobe and her right one is pierced again on the top of her ear. Her skin is tan in color, Lyndi has been known to spend a bit too much time in the tanning bed working on that "perfect tan". In terms of body style, Lyndi is very petite. She stands approximately 5'1" and weighs around 110 pounds. Lyndi is a stunter on the cheerleading squad; i.e. she tumbles and they throw her up in the air. Her knee has been damaged through her stunting and she is sometimes required to wear a knee brace when she cheers because of it. Other than her bad knee, Lyndi is in good physical shape from all her stunting. After all, it takes a lot more physical ability than most people would think to do 10 back handsprings in a row. Describing Lyndi's choice of attire as "preppy" would probably hit the nail on the head. Nearly every article of clothing she owns is name-brand and overly expensive. Lyndi has been priveleged in the fact that she has never had to wear hand-me-down clothing or shop in thrift stores. On the day of the trip Lyndi adorned a white t-shirt with the word "Abercrombie" scrolled across the front, a pair of very short black shorts with two stripes down either side of the leg, and a pink hoodie, also with the Abercrombie emblem on it. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and affixed with a pink ribbon. Biography: Lyndi has been fortunate enough to have the life that many children only dream of. She was born to Shaun and Sandi Thibodeaux in the thriving city of San Francisco, California. Even now, Lyndi's parents are still married. She has one sibling, Jared, her elder by two years. The two siblings are very close and Jared has always kept a watchful eye over Lyndi. Her father is an executive of a large advertising firm, and his job is what caused the Thibodeaux family to abandon their sunny Californian home and head to upstate New York. New York was a big change from California. There was no doubt about that. Despite that fact, Lyndi adapted rather well. She had always been an outgoing individual and made friends rather easily. This landed her in the "popular group" rather quickly. Somehow, though, Lyndi often felt as though she did not quite fit in with the social hierarchy of B.C. High School. Unlike the school she attended in California, the social "elite" of Barry Coleson were competitive to the point of being vicious. At least, that is what Lyndi thought. Cheerleading tryouts rolled along, and this was a key element to Lyndi's social status at Barry Coleson. From a young age onward, she had taken a great interest in cheerleading and had even been on competitive teams in her younger days. This previous experience had lead her to be an expert stunter, tumbler, and highflyer. After an infallible performance during the try-outs, Lyndi landed a place on the squad, and finally, things just seemed to click for her. Lyndi is an outgoing individual with a light-hearted personality. Unlike many of the social elitists that abound Barry Coleson, Lyndi was never a stuck-up or snobbish individual. She is a pretty girl and is somewhat popular. Unfortunately, Lyndi's grades are only average. Nobody is perfect, and academics came to be one of Lyndi's follies. She did well enough in school to get by, but never particularly excelled in her studies. Lyndi is a somewhat shallow-minded person and lives for the here-and-now, so to speak. She does not think about the future and what it holds often, she simply lives for the moment. Other: Now that "big brother" is not here to protect her, Lyndi may find herself in somewhat of a bad situation. Not thinking ahead could prove to be her worst flaw. Being a cheerleader, she was popular, but most of the guys who talked to her were only interested because they thought she was "hot". Worse yet, a lot of the girls hated her because she was a "prep" without ever really getting to know her. Hence, Lyndi could have enemies that she does not even know, simply because they did not like what she was in school. Number: 41 Designated Weapon: Jumprope {C}Conclusion: *yawn* What a typical ditzy cheerleader type. Oh, right, she IS a ditzy cheerleader! I wonder if she'll know enough to go running in the other direction if she sees someone with a gun coming towards her, or if she'll 'like, totally' just sit down and die? Evaluations Kills: Ryan Ashmore Killed by: Terrorist Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: Jumprope (Issued Weapon, discarded at lighthouse), Nunchaku (from Fredrik Hughes, to Cody Jenson), Flashbang Grenades (from Fredrik Hughes, to Cody Jenson) Allies: Callum Hadley, Fredrik Hughes, Elsie Darroch, Ryan Ashmore Enemies: Shinya Motomura, Cody Jenson, Michael Suarez, Angelina Kaige Mid-game evaluation: Awakening a little late in the game, Lyndi found herself on the ground near the gazebo, with the perfect view of the corpse of Dahlia Riviera to kick off her start to the game. Saying this was a traumatizing event for Lyndi would be a huge understatement, and after crying in a fetal position for a good while, she finally got the notion to pack up and leave the area. And thus, she began her travel down the dirt path, which was the real start of her journey. Along her way to nowhere, she found herself reminiscing about her past, only to have Callum Hadley practically pop out of the woodwork on her. Finding Callum to be a friendly individual, and not a player, Lyndi quickly convinced him to stay with her. Not long afterward, Fredrik Hughes appeared onto the scene in a bloody mess. As the duo tried to tend to Fred's wounds, they were interrupted by a long-haired boy, Shinya Motomura, who was looking to increase his weapons inventory. Things were not looking good for the three, until Cody Jenson roared onto the scene on a motorcycle he had confiscated from someone's shed, and he and Shinya found themselves engaged in a little battle before Shinya took off with Cody presumably behind him. At this point, the three decided to pack up and continue on the road that would inevitably take them to the lighthouse, but not before patching Fred up and acquiring a new member to the party, Lyndi's childhood best friend, Elsie Darroch. Their trip to the lighthouse was a short one, and Fred and Lyndi got there just a bit before everyone else, allowing the two to become closer. Callum followed en suite, but quickly left them, claiming that Beth (whoever she might have been) was in trouble and that he had to save her. As Callum darted off into the unknown, Elsie finally made an appearance, and the three of them rested a bit at the lighthouse. It was at this point that Vince Samsa stumbled onto the scene, and although Lyndi was quick to trust him, the other two seemed a bit wary. Reluctantly accepting Vince into their little group, it was a short-lived occassion, as just about that time, Cody Jenson returned. In an act of nobility, Fred instructed the girls to get into the lighthouse, insisting that he would deal with the "loony". The girls bolted inside the lighthouse, and Vince was soon to follow, leaving Fred to contend with Cody on his own. Inside the lighthouse, Lyndi went through a flurry of emotions before finally going off on Vince for leaving Fred (who by this time, she had grown to have quite the crush on) outside by himself. At that point, she simply left Samsa in the lighthouse, insisting that she was at least going to try to help. Elsie followed, but hearing the sound of gunshots, Lyndi quickly instructed her to go back inside. Lyndi rounded the corner just as Cody began pummelling Fred with a barrage of bullets that sent hiim off the cliff and into a watery grave. At that point, Samsa returned from inside the lighthouse, only to virtually abandon Lyndi. After a struggle between herself and Jenson which resulted in a bullet wound to her calf, Cody virtually took the girl prisoner and headed off to the woods with her. In the woods, Cody found an opposition in the form of Arsenio Thanodeus, who was currently congregated in a clearing along with Drew Lynn, Cassie Webber, and Ryan Ashmore. Cody attacked Arsenio, sending the other three scattering. During the chaos that followed, Drew and Cassie ran off, but Ryan, who had served many a time as her tutor in high school, decided to play the hero. While Jenson and Arsenio battled, Ryan snuck around to Lyndi's position and the two ran off into the woods in a futile attempt to escape Cody Jenson. In the woods, Lyndi and Ryan were ensnared in Cody's traps, but somehow managed to escape. However, something seemed a little off about Ryan. In a thrilling moment, Ryan told Lyndi he knew a way off the island. Seconds later, however, Ryan revealed that the way off the island was through death, and promptly made an attempt at "freeing" Lyndi. Lyndi fought off her attacker, but received several wounds in the process. The battle finally ended when Ryan's knife was accidentally embedded in his throat after the two tumbled down a hill, leaving the chilled and horrified Lyndi to fend for herself. After Ryan's death, Lyndi forced herself to her feet and ran as far away from the woods as she could get. Her destination of choice wound up being the school. Upon entering, Lyndi encountered the multiple corpses that lay strewn about the small building, and in what could almost be deemed a state of delusion, she switched her shorts out for Tayli E. Vreeland's jeans and used Daisuke Andou for a door prop. After barricading herself inside, Lyndi drifted off to sleep, but was jolted awake by a terrible nightmare and the arrival of Elsie Darroch outside. Not quick to open her arms to Elsie once again, Lyndi was somewhat suspicious, and interrogated her a bit. However, when Michael Suarez made an appearance, the situation suddenly held an heir of urgency. Lyndi's final course of action was simple. She fled the scene, promising Elsie that they'd meet back at the lighthouse, hoping Suarez would follow her instead of going after her friend. Lyndi's trek landed her at the hillside cliff, where she finally stopped to regain her breath before continuing her journey to the lighthouse to meet up with Elsie. Her journey was cut extremely short, however, with terrorist Angelina Kaige appeared on the scene and decided to use Lyndi for target practice. Kaige made quick work of Lyndi, virtually paralyzing the girl before lining her up executioner-style and ending her laugh painfully in the form of a dropkick to the face. End-game evaluation: Never had her pegged for a real contender anyway. Girl's priorities weren't straight. She came into the game swooning over some guy and playing the role of lovesick twit, and when he went and got himself killed, she was pretty much a lost puppy for the remainder of the game. Her constant need to protect her friend is what finally stuck her in the fryer, and it was that need that TBLUE fed upon, obliterating the foolish girl on her trek to meet up with her friend. Memorable Quote(s): "None of us want to play this demented little game, okay?" - To Shinya Motomura on the dirt path. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Lyndi. In order from first to finish. *Girl #41 - The Beginning Of The End *Drifting... *Earned In Blood *And So It Begins... *The Place Where It All Began *To Sleep, Perchance To Dream *Nothing Lasts Forever Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lyndi Thibodeaux. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! You know, I wound up liking her a bit more than Jill, I guess because the storyline she's been in so far has been a bit more interesting. I will say this, though... there is one thing I absolutely can't stand about Lyndi, and that's the fact that she seems to change personalities more than most people change underwear. Yeah, people's personalities change the more they evolve, but it's like the girl has MPD or something. If I keep her around much longer, that's one thing I'll look to fix, because it's something I strongly dislike about her. - Megami Category:V1 Students